


Sleep Without You

by Jeannyboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: Derek Hale lives a simple life now. After Beacon Hills had settled again, without supernatural beings crowding in on his life. He likes his life, out in his little cabin in the woods, doing his chores, making his rounds. It's a great life until it's time for bed. Friday nights are the worst, but he'll make it through.





	Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another song fic. Whoops.
> 
> Brett Young- Sleep Without You

Derek never thought he would be like this.

When he thought back to the time after he'd returned to Beacon Hills, at how angry he was, how many women had betrayed his trust and used him for their own purposes, he could never imagine that he would be here. Here was on the front porch of the small cabin he now occupied on his own piece of property a couple of miles outside of town. It wasn't as grand as the manor he once lived in and he didn't have as much land to claim as his, but it was home now.

Home was where he sat on the front porch most Friday nights, staring up at the moon, having a one-sided conversation about all the things he couldn't talk about with anyone else. The light would glint off of the two vehicles sitting there under the canopy of trees and somewhere in the cover of night, wild animals roamed; just close enough for his sensitive ears to pick up, but far enough away from what he now considered his territory to be a threat.

Home was where, after about 11:00, Derek would stand and stretch, his back popping, before he turned to go inside to find other things to occupy his time.

Life moved at a slower pace when he wasn't an Alpha: when he didn't have supernatural beings cropping up every few months to disturb what he'd made of it. There was more time to while away. Sometimes he'd read from the wall of books he'd accumulated. Other times he'd work on the Master's Degree in literature he'd picked back up after having left New York in the middle of his studies.

Other times, like tonight, and most every other Friday night, he would pace the house, not in worry but anticipation. Conversation spent on the moon, Derek would find other devices to occupy him. He'd do the chores that had been put off the rest of the week; having allowed the work to purposefully pile up for him to do as he gently bobbed his head along to whatever happened to be on the radio in the kitchen. In between loads of laundry he'd do some reps, not even breaking a sweat before turning to do a few dishes, trying his hardest not to look at his phone the whole time.

If he happened to pick up the tiny handheld device, he would purposefully search the internet for something or play a round of solitaire instead of looking at his text messages. When it was in his hand and there were no immediate notifications, he would sigh, going through the motions to not feel disappointed, even though there was no one to see him.

As the time neared 1:00, Derek could feel himself getting tired. Heading back out into the night, he would walk around the property, a habit that had never quite left. After his rounds of the property and making sure all the smells were familiar and there was no threat, he'd return inside once again where he would strip down and shower, exiting the steamed room in a pair of briefs, where he would check his phone once more before lying down.

This was his least favorite part of the night. This is where home felt the least like home at night, where there was no warm body waiting for him, no kiss goodnight. This was where Derek would toss and turn, sighing loudly as he tried every position, finding no comfort in the chilled sheets.

Derek knew it was 2:00 when his phone chimed.

The force of his roll from one side of the bed to the next was astounding for someone who was so tired. There seemed to be so much energy left in a body that had been put through a multitude of activities to wear him out.

_Coming home. Be there soon._

Derek couldn't believe he'd ever be like this.

Staying up waiting on a goodnight kiss.

Somehow, after it had dragged out so slow, time seemed to speed up and it wasn't long before he could hear the taxi pulling up outside, tires crunching the dead leaves outside as it parked beside the blue Jeep it had put out of commission for the night.

Derek lay there, on his side, the door to his back and a small smile on his face as he listened to the front door open. The heartbeat that accompanied the drunk thumping of the man he loves struggling out of his shoes picks up, racing Stiles to the bedroom.

Another few moments pass by as he strips down, Derek almost shaking with the anticipation before Stiles is climbing into bed, running a featherlight touch from his hip to his shoulder. Before Stiles has settled into the pillows, Derek flips himself over, his body hovering over Stiles' own; his face happily surprised, lit up by the bathroom light across the hall that had been left on to assist the younger man on his drunk journey through the rest of the house.

"You know, at first I thought you were asleep." Stiles' grins as Derek kisses him, settling his body over Stiles' so that they're pressed together.

There's a rumble in Derek's chest as he smiles sleepily at his mate. "You know I can't go to sleep without you." The werewolf punctuates this statement with a kiss that threatens to extend its stay between their lips, Derek's tired body gaining new energy with the speed Stiles' heartbeat picks up.

Derek revels in the way Stiles laughs, the breathy chuckle that is accompanied by a hitch in his breath as Derek dives down to his throat, rolling the skin between his teeth just enough to leave a mark. He soothes it with a few more kisses before he's nipping at the ticklish spot behind Stiles' ear, making the younger man squirm beneath him.

"Down boy! None of that!" Stiles is laughing and Derek is smiling as they share another lengthy kiss before Derek rolls off of his lover, resting easily now as they settle next to each other. With the warmth of Stiles beside him, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him into peace, Derek allows sleep to overtake him.

***

The next morning is bright and has Stiles groaning next to Derek as the light filters in through the curtains. Derek has been awake since dawn, before the sun gathered its strength to wake the form he'd curled around in the night. Contentment coils itself inside him as he nuzzles his face into Stiles' neck, breathing in the mingling scents of the night before. He allows his lips to part, kissing at the soft skin at the base of Stiles' skull; teeth dragging lightly over the top of his spine. His arm tightens around Stiles, bringing their bodies flush together before he draws a languid hand down the younger man's chest, enjoying the way it feels to trace the taut skin to the hip that he gives a fond squeeze before wrestling himself, and his urges, away from the prone body.

Stiles grumbles at the loss of contact but rolls onto his back, bringing a pillow over his eyes in the process as Derek leaves him to rest a little longer.

The night before had been nothing new. Stiles was going to college and sometimes the stress of that plus his position of dispatch at the Sheriff's office meant that Stiles and Lydia felt the need to go to the bar to drown such stresses most Friday nights. Of course, Derek and the rest of the pack had no such reprieve, leaving them to seek out other forms of stress relief; mostly runs through the woods and training being their only options.

Derek was always invited to these events. Sometimes he would take part, always getting home before Stiles. But sometimes he preferred solitude; to wait on the man he'd made his mate, enjoying the time alone.

Now, he padded through the cabin, taking in the mess Stiles had made with his shoes the night before, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he started a pot of coffee. There was really no telling how long Stiles would be out. Derek had learned to leave him be until he came to consciousness himself after a night of drinking.

Hot mug in hand, Derek walked out onto the front porch to enjoy the crisp morning air. The trees were enveloped in birdsong and the ruffling of leaves, both dead and alive, as the sunlight and wind filtered through the canopy.

Derek never worried about Stiles' morality when he was out with Lydia. He never stayed up for that reason, waiting to catch the scent of another on Stiles' skin. He stayed up for the simple fact that he had somehow become accustomed to the man in his bed and was unable to sleep without him. He chuckled at himself as he thought about it, taking a sip from the still steaming mug.

It completely surprised him when two arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, a warm face pressing into his back. He'd been distracted in his own thoughts, not expecting Stiles to emerge from the bedroom for at least another hour.

"What're you laughin' at?" Stiles' voice was gravely with sleep, sounding as if it had been uttered with the energy it took for him to keep his eyes open.

Derek hummed, unnaturally domestic when the two were alone. Settling his mug on the banister, the werewolf turned in his mates' arms, the smile that had tugged at his lips before turning to a full-blown grin when he saw that Stiles looked still half asleep.

"Myself." Derek allowed himself to be engulfed in Stiles as he was pressed backwards, towards the banister, and thoroughly encompassed by his mates' body as Stiles slumped against him; snuggling into his neck, driving Derek crazy with the way his breath puffed against the sensitive skin.

"Yeah? Why's that?" He finally cracks an eye open, looking up at Derek, eyebrow raised. Derek chuckled again as he turned his head awkwardly to kiss Stiles on his cheek.

"I told you last night."

Stiles closes his eye again, huffing out a sigh. He readjusts himself against Derek, smacking his lips before yawning. "Please elaborate. The amounts of alcohol I consumed last night are not enough to ruin my brain but enough to make it harder to understand the cryptic words of my werewolf boyfriend at ass o'clock in the morning."

Derek shakes his head, infinitely amused by Stiles. "I can't sleep without you." His words are quiet as he kisses Stiles' cheek again, moving along his skin, peppering his face with kisses until the younger man pulls away only far enough to slot their lips together. Derek hums again, tasting Stiles under the stale alcohol.

When they pull away, they're both breathless, bodies hard against each other, the banister the only thing keeping them up.

Stiles is breathless as he looks up at Derek, eyes half-lidded, hands warm where he clings to the werewolf. "Guess that's why I can't sleep after you wake up and leave me."

Derek rolls his eyes, the same fond smile tracing his lips. "Well if you're so tired, we can go back to bed." He leans down and steals another kiss from Stiles who chases him when he pulls away, biting at swollen lips before meeting his eyes. His pupils are blown, the bags under his eyes less than obvious as his eyes glitter.

"If we go back to bed now, sleeping is not what's gonna end up happening."

The look in his eyes has Derek's grin turning feral as he scoops the younger man up, hoisting him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Stiles is laughing as he gives Derek's backside a good swat, the volume ranking up at the growl that results from his actions. He goes limp, pressing kisses to the werewolf's back, allowing himself to be carried back to bed where he's thrown onto the mattress, arms opening wide to embrace Derek as he crawls up his body to catch him in another kiss.

The trees continue to broadcast the sounds of birds and of the winds through their leaves, one finding its way into the cooling mug of coffee still sitting on the banister of the porch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My creativity has been down but as I drove to work a few days ago, I heard this song and, after having a long stint (literally months) of reading nothing but Sterek, I thought of the boys and felt like this would be a good exercise to hopefully get my creativity flowing again. Sorry the content isn't really original but hey, gotta do what ya gotta do.
> 
> Sorry about leaving then ending open ended without delivering any of the goods but I just wasn't feelin' up to writing such scenes haha 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it even though it's short and super domestic. I apologize if Stiles isn't written up to par, same goes for Derek but I just wanted sweet, cuddly babs so that's what I did.
> 
> Comments and creative criticism are always welcome :)


End file.
